One Shots
by Hufflepuffection
Summary: Based on the FB film series. (Newtina, FB in general)
1. Months Later

AN - Granted this is short, but future chapters will be longer.

* * *

It had been months since the capture of Gellert Grindelwald.

Many a witch and wizard had every reason to celebrate. They were free of fear. No longer tormented by the thought of the Dark Wizard rising to power.

The Muggles, who had no idea of this terror, were completely oblivious. As well they should be.

Though the majority of the Wizarding world were still wary of stepping out of their front doors. For most of the paranoid population, it meant late nights at the Ministry; securing their defenses, overdue paperwork, and hiring only the most exceptional witch or wizard, fresh out of Hogwarts as Aurors.

The last piece of news the occupied man, who was rushing around his apartment, had recieved was word that MACUSA's Director Of Magical Security had been found deceased in his home by Muggle police. There was no damage inflicted on the corpse. No internal trauma either. It was baffling.

Newton Scamander knew very well what must have happened. Considering Grindelwald had taken this man's appearance to infiltrate MACUSA in hopes of a power for his own corrupt use. ' _For the Greater Good_ '.

"Rubbish", muttered Newt as he straightened his bow tie. His mind filled with memories of the events he had taken part in on his trip to New York. Most of them he wished he could forget. The latter was good, but only just. Newt thought about the brief moments in the subway when he did his best to save someone. He was determined to save him. He had to.

A tickling sensation in his coat pocket brought him back to reality. "Alright, Pickett", said Newt, reassuring the Bowtruckle that preferred to cling to the Magizoologist rather than his fellow species. Pulling his vest on, picking his battered suitcase off the bed and placing it on the floor, he opened it and began to descend the staircase that led to his disheveled workshop. Notes, rotten food, potions he had yet to test on the Flobberworms filled every inch of the shed. It was amazing that he knew where everything was.

Taking a quick glance at the To-Do List on the cupboard, containing several cucumbers that had his and his companion's name carved into them, he took a deep breath and entered the expanded room where all his creatures were. The enclosures had been cleaned and every one of them had been fed.

Newt smirked as he watched the lanky boy attempting to distract the Niffler in order to retrieve an antique wristwatch Newt had given to him. He was impressed with just how far the boy had come since he had found him months before. Timid as he still was, he was much less so now. Much more healing, but not quite there yet.

He turned when he saw Newt coming towards him. "Stubborn one, he is."

"Come on now, you little bugger", said Newt as he used one hand to grab the agitated creature and swiftly picked the watch up with the other handing it to Credence.


	2. You Did Your Best

AN - I originally had this as a chapter to end a fanfic, but figured it was better as a one shot.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Goldstein apartment was quiet. The sunlight shown through the curtains, also revealing the steam coming from the two mugs of hot chocolate that Tina was brewing.

She sat quietly on one of the chairs in the living room. Newt on the other hand, sat opposite her with his briefcase placed beside him on the floor.

Neither talked much since they had gotten back. What was there to say? So much happened there was no correct way to react. Catching a criminal wasn't as exciting when you lose someone. Queenie had retreated to her room; Tina was sure she had cried herself to sleep.

With a flick of a wand, the mugs levitated above them until one landed on the coffee table with a light thud, the other in Tina's hand. She made her way across the room and sat next to Newt, handing him the cup. "Perhaps you'll drink it this time", she said quietly as she smirked. If someone had to break the silence, she may as well give it a shot.

Newt smiled when he remembered the first night he was there. Under these circumstances, he was grateful for it. "Thank you, Tina", he said solemnly. He took a sip and put it down.

"You did your best."

This is what made him look at her. He stared at her eyes and the tears forming in them. He had a sudden desire to wipe her tears away, but decided against it. "I could've done more to save him."

Tina spontaneously placed her hand over his. "You didn't know it was Grindelwald, Newt. How could you have known?"

Newt shifted himself so he was facing her. He still allowed her hand to hold his whilst he realized just how close they were now. As he thought about everything he heard about Grindelwald and all the people he killed, something else struck him.

"Say what you will about him, but he's clever. Clever and dangerous", said Newt. "This hasn't been the first time he's been detained. He'll find a way out. And if he does-"

"MACUSA won't let that happen", interrupted Tina. "They'll keep him under surveillance until a trial date is set."

"You don't know what he's capable of, Tina. He doesn't take lightly to those against him. Now that he knows you're involved don't think he'll just let you be." He grasped her hand, using his thumb to gently stroke it.

She remembered how Newt saved her before they were nearly executed. It was new for Tina to find someone who cared about her safety. Other than Queenie, of course. "Don't worry about me", she said, smiling.

It was impossible for Newt to take her advice. For the time being, he was happy to spend what limited time he had left with Tina. He once again took into consideration how close they were. So close he could count how many eyelashes she had. She did the same as her eyes shifted from his freckles to his own kind eyes that seemed to make her heart beat faster.

He affectionately glanced at her lips.


	3. For The Greater Good

Newt regretted not being as quick as the more powerful wizard who stood before him looking pleased with himself. His appearance was much more formal than before. No doubt they were his own robes instead of the former Percival Graves', the man he had been disguised as in order to infiltrate MACUSA.

Gellert Grindelwald let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned against the wall that occupied all of the photos of the Scamander family. Clutching both his and Newt's wands made him look even more menacing. He already was a great wizard. Who knew what he could do with two.

"How did you find me?", asked Newt as he tried to also appear fearless, yet inside, he was afraid. And he faced some of the most dangerous creatures one could imagine.

It was this man who has committed numerous crimes that made him keep his distance. Thinking about disapparating was an option. But the thought fleeted from his mind as he reminded himself that without his wand he was useless as he was vulnerable. Even more importantly, his briefcase was on top of his bed in the next room. Hopefully it was where he'd placed it. Or had it been ransacked...

Grindelwald placed his opponents wand in his jacket pocket. The other remained in his right hand; dangling at its master's side but nonetheless ready to cast any curse at any time the wizard pleased. "Let's just say, I have my ways of getting the information I do so desire, Mr. Scamander", he said as he smirked. He took a step forward as he looked directly at Newt. His crystal blue eye shining in the candlelight. It sent a shiver down Newt's spine almost as if it could see into his soul. He did his best to keep his own green eyes locked on Grindelwald.

"But enough small talk", continued Grindelwald. "What I do need is a favor from you", he said. "And you are one of the fair few who I am certain can help."

Newt furrowed his eyebrows. "What?", he questioned flatly. As unsure as he was, what striked him as odd was the fact that this man would even think for a moment that he'd do any of his bidding. For the moment, Newt was just thankful to still be alive.

"Credence. Where is he?", asked Grindelwald. His expression changing from fair to fierce. His whole figure looked more distinguished as he took a few more steps forward.

"You saw what happened. He's gone", said Newt, keeping his voice calm, though he tried to sound angry.

Was he lying or telling the truth? Granted there had been a small wisp of black smoke fleeing the scene of destruction in the subway. Nobody but the young magizoologist had seen it. But who's to say it hadn't disappeared all together.

Grindelwald chuckled heartily. "Yes. Before you so cleverly figured out who I truly was and those idiots made their way with me. But I remember that you did indeed have another Obsurus in your case. And who's to say you wouldn't be anxious to have another. Otherwise why would you be willing to follow Dumbledore's orders? You're going to Paris for a reason", he said as he tightened his jaw and pointed his wand towards Newt, who stared at the tip then back to the grey and blue eyes. "Now, I'm only going to ask once more. Where is he?"

"I _told_ you. He's gone."

Slicking some greasy hair back, the blonde wizard clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth. He stuck the gloved hand inside his pocket.

Newt prepared to witness his wand being snapped or even worse. But he saw something small and shiny being retrieved out of the pocket and thrown to him. He caught it anxiously. As he stared at it, a familiar recognition flooded over him, feeling as though his heart had plummeted. The golden chain that was attached to a small oval shaped locket Newt had only seen once in his life but knew immediately who it belonged to. He opened it to reveal a moving photo of two young girls, one brunette, the other blond, smiling happily at their parents as they smiled back.

 _Tina_.

She would never take this off... unless...

For the first time that day, Newt's eyes glared viciously at Grindelwald. He had never felt this type of anger for anybody.

"Yes. Miss Goldstein wasn't willing to discuss anything at all. Such a waste", said Grindelwald nonchalantly.

Nothing could describe the burning fury that Newt felt inside him in that very moment. His thoughts briefly going back to a few months ago.

 _The docks. Ready to board the boat. Saying goodbye to Tina. Her smile. How he promised to come back to bring her a copy of his book. How he gently brushed her hair aside. He hated seeing her cry. He promised to bring his book. He promised to find her_.

The audacity of this man to even threaten her...

Without thinking, Newt began walking towards Grindelwald. His eyes locked. His breathing refusing to lighten. His body tensing as he grasped the locket. "If you so much as laid your _filthy_ hands on her-"

He stopped in front of Gellert. The only thing that kept Newt from doing anything was the wand pointed directly at his neck. His breathing didn't slow down nor just how protective he felt leave his heart for a second.

"Now, now, Mr. Scamander. This will all be worth it as long as I have you there to assist me. Trust me. It's for the greater good for us wizards. Don't you agree?"


End file.
